One Wish
by TheReasonWhy13
Summary: When Jack makes a wish on a shooting star, he get's what he's always wanted and more! But his wish may be the concequence of not letting anothers come true. He may have to give up his one chance of never being alone, in order to make the one person he cares about truely happy. Light.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Wish

The night is young, yet the sky is black as coal and the air is bitter cold. But even so the stars in the sky shine as bright as diamonds, scattered across outer space making the empty blackness a wondrous mystery. And in the stars grasps they hold the giant, radiant moon that sits so still and powerful up in the universe. On that powerful moon is a powerful man, the man in moon, who watches over the little planet earth. A small world, filled with sorrow, pain, and emptiness. But one particular life, one certain story has caught the man in the moon's eye. And this story, was Jack Frost's.

As the pale boy swept through the snowy air, leaving a trail of frost behind him, Jack, who's usually getting into trouble -whether that's by freezing a whole town into a winter wonderland, or creating blizzards powerful enough to knock out all the power in a city, just to cancel school for the kids- is up to something else, or rather, nothing.

Reaching the end of the thick woods he has been flying over for a couple of hours, dusting their green pine leaves with layers of ice and powdered snow, Jack finally comes to a dead end, one that has arrived to soon, for he hasn't found what he's looking for. Gracefully he lands onto the grassy ground, bare feet embracing its soft texture that intertwines between his toes. With a sigh and heavy disappointed eyes, he walks with his staff hanging over his shoulder to the edge of the cliff, and takes a seat on the ledge letting his long thin legs dangle.

_Boosh!_ The waves below echo, as they slam against the side of the seemingly endless cliff. As Jack slouches forward without a care in the world, he gazes at the never ending sea lying before him, shimmering from the moonlight radiating from the sky. It's so empty. Nothing but the roaring waves and the silent moon keep him company.

Memories of being alive replay in his mind as they often do. The warm touch of human skin and the adventurous stories he would once tell for hours. What it was like to get sick and have others care for him. He recalls the times he would go out with his younger sister on small quests in the woods, the cold air nipping at their noses, and the comfort of a warm fire after a snow storm. But the one that makes Jack's heart the most bitter is remembering all the people, all his friends and loved ones that looked up to him and loved him back, and knowing they're gone.

"No one" He speaks, his voice trailing off into the nothingness. "Absolutely no one…" Jacks fingers latch onto his staff, frustration finally releasing from within, and it comes to a point where he can't hold it in anymore.

"Why can't anyone see me?!" He roars, pressing his feet against the ledge wall and leaping into mid air. Then with all his strength he thrusts the staff towards the water, and at impact it freezes the waves clinging to the cliff and the rest of the ocean's surface for what seems like miles.

Panting from the rage flowing within him, Jack stares down at the mess he's now made, and brushes his fingers through his hair, then lets it fall back in his face. But knowing that letting his anger get the best of him will solve nothing, he takes a deep breath, lets out a cool sigh, and lowers down to the sea level.

Swiftly and smoothly he rides down the curvy frozen waves, feet skimming across the ice, until he reaches his staff which is lodged in the flat surface of the water. With little effort Jack is able to yank it out, but once he does, he remains still and frozen himself.

He is so alone. Ever since he died his life has been empty. Sure there's the joy in making children smile, getting a few laughs out people here and there. But when it really comes down to it, Jack is alone. No one believes in him, so no one can ever know him.

"Just one." He looks up to the moon and millions of stars looking back down at him. "Just one person. That's all I ask." Jack takes a step further out, hoping that it'll bring him closer to the sky that hangs so far away. "Is it so much to ask for someone who can see me, and actually understand. Understand what it's like to be alone, and want something more?" His legs subconsciously pull him out more and more. "Or am I meant to be forever alone? Tell me!" He screams.

Suddenly, bright enough to make Jack flinch, a star in the sky bursts, its glow intensifying by the hundreds. Then, with streams of light following behind it, the star falls across the sky, and Jack's crystal eyes reflect its dazzling magnificence. His breath taken away, he watches the shooting star, soaring through the lonely sky, and finds himself leaning against his staff, and words hanging on the tip of his tongue.

"I have just one wish. A wish to no longer be alone…to have someone worth living for." Jacks gaze stays locked on the shooting star. "Just one friend, to share forever with."

_Bam!_ The explosion in the sky causes Jack to slip to the ground with a hard thud. But he quickly turns his line of sight back to the sky, and he doesn't believe what he sees. Breaking the atmospheres barrier and falling from the starry heavens, the shooting star heads straight for earth. Its radiance is unlike anything Jack has ever seen, and continues to grow more vibrant the further it plummets towards the surface. But lost in marvel of the sky rocketing star free falling at full speed, he doesn't notice that the star is headed straight for him until it's only about a mile away.

"Aw man." Pulling himself back together Jack hops to his feet and runs towards the cliff at full speed, as if he can out run the star chasing after him. But he can hear it whistling behind him, as its speed does not slow down but grows closer and with each passing moment. And before he knows it, the icy water is shimmering from the light radiating from the glowing star that is only seconds away. Not able to make it to the cliff in time, Jack comes to a halt and builds a wall of ice that stretches high into the sky, sharp shards spewing from all over, to shield him. And he does this just in time, because the moment his ice shield is complete, the star impacts the top, is shoved off course, and plunges up and over the cliff onto land.

_Boom!_ The sound of the impact causes the ground to rumble and the ice beneath Jack's feet to crack. With his body still shaking from the adrenaline rush, Jack frantically jumps into the air and flies up to the sky to get a better view of the massive collision.

It shines, deep within the woods. A trail of light that leads to the shooting star reveals the damage that the star had caused as it rammed and destroyed all the trees in its path. But it also takes Jack straight to the source.

Not able to resist his curiosity he sores towards the still shining star, and when he's only a few hundred yards away, dives down into the tall trees and lands as quietly as possible. Jack's back pressed against a tree, he takes deep breath, tries to regain control of his racing pulse, clings to his staff, and carefully sticks his head out from behind the stump. He's forced to squint, for the star still shines bright, but after a few moments, the glow begins to dim down, and soon, all that's shining is a small round floating ball of light.

Jack -lost of words, but enticed by its foreign beauty- creeps closer, but with precaution and his staff pointed directly at the beaming light. Heart pounding uncontrollably he tries to keep steady, but he can't help his hands from shaking. Is it because of fear, shock, or simply complete amazement? Whatever the case is, he forces himself to draw in closer.

His feet walk through the warm fog that generates from the star and stretches across the ground. Jack can't ignore the eerie presence that the light radiates, but he remains calm and quiet, and soon finds himself standing only a few yards from it. Now he can feel the heat from the blazing star against his icy skin he's standing so close.

"Whoa…" Jack whispers, lost in the stars beauty. It hums softly, as the light consuming the star flickers, and what appears to be golden dust shimmers around it. It looks so soft, he thinks, practically going blind from staring at the light for so long. Jack, being careless, forgets his uncertainties, and reaches out his staff to touch it…

The moment the light starts to move Jack stumbles back and falls, but quickly recovers and hides behind the closest tree. Watching attentively from the sidelines, he observes as the star twitches and flashes, than start to take on a new shape. A body, a human body. Hovering above the ground like a glowing ghost, the bright, unrecognizable body remains in the air and shinning bright.

Then slowly, dropping to the ground and upon the soft grass, the light begins to fade. And when the light has completely gone out, all that remains is a young girl with a pure white dress draping over her pale, delicate body that lies motionless on the ground, and beautiful golden hair that still remains shining.

"What the…?" Jack whispers, his pounding heart coming to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Light

The fog surrounding the silent girl slowly disperses and the woods return to being a black and cold place. But Jack remains put, his feet practically frozen to the ground. His eyes stay fixed on the figure that once was a shooting star and now takes the shape of human. But is she alive?

Jack waits for her to move, show a sign that she's breathing, but the only form of movement comes from the small snowflakes that have started to fall. Taking a hard gulp, he finally lets go of the tree his hands were clinging to, and takes a step towards her.

"Hey…are, are you alright?" Jack chokes, not sure what to say, or if he should say anything. But the longer she remains as lifeless as a rock, the more he worries that she's really dead. "Hey!" Jack repeats, but this time louder. "You alright?"

Nothing. Jack bites his lip thinking of what to do.

_Toss! _But the snowball does nothing either, other than getting her wet. He stands in frustration, banging his staff into the ground and leaning against it. Jacks blue eyes gaze at her, growing with a deep worry.

Not able to just stand and watch her lie like a corpse, Jack lifts off the ground and glides to the girl's side. As he lands a gust of wind lands with him and blows a few strands off the girls face. The light that illuminates from her cheeks is like nothing he's ever seen before. Her features are vibrant, with hair that shimmers like gold, lips so shiny and smooth, eye lashes that sparkle like star dust, and a nose round as a button. Clinging to her body is a white dress that leaves her arms and legs bare, and intertwined in the stitching, if Jack looks closely, appear to be small stars that shimmer like the ones in the sky.

Taken aback by the girls surprising beauty, he lowers to the ground, staff still holding him steady, and leans over her. A strand of hair clings to the seal of her lips, and tempts Jack to push it aside. Slowly, reaching for her smooth cheek, he brushes her hair softly out of her face, and tucks it behind her ear.

"Who are you?" He whispers.

"Mmm…" The girl groans, causing Jack to yank his hand back and shoot into the air. Slamming into the branch above him, he wraps his hands around it and dangles, watching the girl down below as she comes alive.

Gold. Her eyes -more radiant than gold or any treasure- flash wide open. At first they remain still and empty. But quickly grow with confusion, and form a slight frown of the brows as they flicker in every direction, observing the strange world around her. Using her thin, delicate arms as support, the glowing girl gradually rises to a sitting position, allowing her hair to fall back into her face and droop down her petite body.

Then, to Jacks surprise, the young girl's befuddled expression transforms into something else entirely. Her eyes widen, mouth slightly drops, and takes a short gasp. Lifting her hands up to her face, the girl's stunned expression forms a wide smile, showing her pearly whites.

"No way." She whispers, just loud enough for Jack to hear. "I'm…I'm…" Her lips can't manage to finish a thought. "This can't be, I'm…I'm!" Face glowing and smile stretched to lengths Jack has never seen before, the girl looks down at her body and attempts to stand.

At first she is off balance and can barely stay on her bare feet, but after a while she's able to support herself. In a state of growing excitement, the girl studies her short, glimmering body. She plays with her hair with extreme fascination and care, as if it'll fall if pulled too much, turns in circles, trying to examine her backside, but in the end only looking like a dog chasing its tail, and takes a hold of the dress that shimmers like diamonds from the moonlight and jumps up and down.

"This is amazing! I'm a human, ha-ha a real human!" The girl laughs unable to keep in the glee from bursting out from within in. Jack is lost to as what is going on, but is somewhat amused by the strange girl as she dances about in place.

As she bounces, thrilled by her transformation, she stops for a moment and looks down, with a slight frown on her face.

"These are kind of small though." The girl says observing the size of her chest. Jack's face grows slightly red as he pulls his lips to the side and tries to ignore her last comment.

"Oh well." She says blowing it off, quickly returning to her ecstatic state.

As the girl starts to wonder around, Jack hops from branch to branch to stay right above her, but makes sure to stay hidden. He doesn't know if she can see him or not, but either way he doesn't know what she's capable of. Not that he's too worried about her being a threat or anything, since with each passing second she proves to be a clumsy klutz while attempting to walk, obviously having no experience with legs.

But still the girls smile stays pressed against her cheeks, and she continues to find joy in skipping about and losing balance every few steps; more than she should be.

"Oh-ho-ho, this is just too perfect." She squeals, jumping up and down. "It's like a dream!" The moment she tosses the words from her lips and stretches her arms to the sky, a sudden burst of light flies from her hands and hits the trees closest to her.

Bam! The shimmering dust consumes the base of the trunks, turning the bark into diamonds.

"Whoops…" The girl murmurs, freezing for a moment as if caught red handed.

Jacks jaw hangs as he stares at the crystallized trees, eyes peeled open in amazement.

"Looks like I have quite a bit of star dust left." She says, looking down at her hands. Then a small grin slips onto her pink lips. "It wouldn't hurt to use just a little bit."

Jack observes the girl as she skips over to a patch of frozen dead flowers with a new kind of excitement expressed in her steps. Creeping out to the edge of the branch Jack clings to, he balances on his feet and sits in a crouched position like an owl, watching the girl closely.

Silently but with a bright smile, she takes her hand, leans down towards the rotting flowers, and presses a single finger against a pedal. A burst of sparkles and shimmering light surround the dead flower and immediately surge through the stem all the way down to the roots, causing the once cold and crippled plant to blossom into a glowing beauty.

"Whoa…" Jack whispers, but is interrupted by her excited laughter. The girl lifts her magical hands and starts to walk in a circle, spreading more shimmering light over dead plants and flowers causing them all to lighten up and come back from their cold graves. Quickly her feet go from a walk, to a skip and then a dead sprint, running through the trees and leaving a trail of light and life behind her. Without hesitation Jack jumps from his branch and flies after her.

The grass grows green the moment her bare feet press against it and all the nature surrounding her blossoms and glows like nothing Jack has ever seen before. Her whole body illuminates, getting brighter the longer and faster she dashes through the woods. In fact she's running so fast that even Jack Frost is having a difficult time keeping up.

But then from out of nowhere with no warning, the girl takes a giant leap, and bursts into the air.

_Whoosh!_ A gust of air follows along with her as she shoots into the sky, so fast that Jack almost rams right into her, putting him to a sudden halt. "Whoa!" He shouts, also letting out a short laugh. Even while startled by the abrupt stop though, Jack manages to keep track of the girl as she soars higher into the sky, leaving a trail of light behind her.

With a grin, growing excited by this new ability that has taken shape, Jack takes off into the sky as well, watching the girl fly higher and higher, as if intending to reach the top. She twists and turns, lighting up the night sky. And when it seems like she can fly no further, the girl slows down, allows her body to float in the air and embraces the moonlight as it shines down upon her glistening white skin.

She remains still, hair softly swaying in the midnight breeze, her body starting to dim down as she takes in a deep breath, and keeps her eyes locked on the never ending world hanging above.

Jack stays below, gapping at her heavenly appearance that through his crystal eyes resembles an angel in the night. Never has he seen anything like her.

Then, closing her eyes and breaking the stillness, the girl pulls her hands to her chest and a light begins to shine.

Jack, growing curious about this new development, unconsciously floats closer and closer.

"Shimmer!" The girl suddenly speaks, releasing the light from her hands and letting it fly off her chest. Jack flinches back as the light rises high above their heads, and busts into a million sparks. Like flakes of snow, the glimmering lights fall to the ground, soft and slowly. Taking a deep sigh of amazement, Jack puts out his hands and lets the golden lights rain down upon them.

It's warm. Warm? His eyes widen. Years it's been since he's felt this sense. It's almost as if this is the first time he's felt such a wonderful touch. Raising his eyes from his hands Jack gawks up at the girl that still floats in the air staring at the sky. How is it possible that she can make him feel such warmth that he has for so long desperately wished to feel?

Without thought Jack glides up towards her. _If she is somehow able to make me feel warmth, could it be possible that she could also… _Jack is too afraid to finish his thought. Swallowing hard, Jack pulls the collar of his jacket to take a deep breath.

"Hey" His cold voice croaks.

She flinches. The girl's body twirls in his direction. Heat rushes through Jacks vein's as her melting warm eyes lock with his. "You…" He says, hardily able to catch a breath. A grin creeps onto his lips. But it is quickly wiped away when he sees the excitement glowing in her eyes instantly vanish and be replaced with alarm. Jack knows she's frightened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Jack lets out raising his hands as if innocent. But the girl does not remain still. Unexpectedly the stars body is consumed by light and the last things Jack sees are her golden eyes.

"Wait!" He shouts just as the glowing girl takes off into the horizon faster than light. Gone. As if removed from the sky the girl has vanished. All that is left are the small specks of light scattered throughout the sky that she left behind.

Where did she go? Jack thinks, still staring off into the never ending night where she flew. But there is no reply. Just silence. Silence that he is too familiar with. "No." He whispers. "I need to know how! She…she…" Jack pants, heart pounding, unable to believe what he saw. His hand grabs his hair and grips on tightly, trying to cope with what just happened. It's almost impossible to believe his own eyes, yet he knows what he saw. Taking a deep breath he forces three words from his mouth that he never thought would leave his lips. "She saw me."


End file.
